


The Real You

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Romance can be unfamiliar territory for a Turk.
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! A story for another character. Lol Tseng gets a second story after so long, and it focuses on his relationship with my friend’s OC, Cella Rhapsodos. My OCs Aria and Jewel join the story as well. Enjoy!

##  ** The Real You **

Tseng had been standing by Reno’s apartment and hadn’t left the wall he had been leaning on for a full ten minutes. He had been debating whether or not to go through with this. The Turk typically held an air of tranquility, but today, his calm self rattled with apprehension. Cella Rhapsodos, the woman he loved, asked him out on a date. He had dozens of dates with her already, but he knew he needed to take things to the next level. Uncharted territory for him, he realized. Tseng may be an intelligent Turk, but when it came to romance, he was very ignorant. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was being naïve about the concept of love.

His low-key nervousness gnawed at him all day. That same feeling reminded him of the time he finally confessed to Cella he loved her. Tseng had harbored romantic feelings for the beautiful First-Class soldier, but had lasted a full year without admitting these feelings, even to himself. Those were emotionally turbulent times. And now they were back.

This wasn’t his first date, but acknowledging that did nothing to ease Tseng’s tension. Truth be told, he had no idea how to impress Cella tonight to make this date stand out from the rest. He wanted to change that, so he resorted to visiting the one man he wished he didn’t have to ask for advice, but was obligated to ask nonetheless. Reno.

Realizing he had been standing by the door for an excessive amount of time, Tseng forced himself to ring the doorbell. No turning back now. He wasn’t a coward. 

Reno peeked out the door as soon as it opened. “’Sup, Tseng? Didn’t think you’d come visit.”

“It’s unexpected, but I…” Just say it, Tseng told himself. He needed to get it over with already. “I need advice.”

“Advice on what?” Reno stepped aside to let Tseng enter his place. The laid-back Turk kicked the door shut and leaned against it. “You never come to me for advice.”

Tseng expelled an impatient breath. Why was this so difficult? He was a Turk! This was a simple thing to do, if his pride didn’t prevent him from asking.

Defeated, Tseng turned to face Reno. “I wish to impress Cella on our date tonight.”

The corners of Reno’s lips twitched. He knew what this meant. “And? Go on.”

Tseng scowled in response. He hated how he enjoyed seeing him struggle to say it. “And you…are the only one…who can help me.” 

Reno whistled, his smile taking its full form. He didn’t expect Tseng to actually say it, but it happened. Even Rude looked surprised while he relaxed on the sofa, peeking his a magazine in silence.

“Rude, he finally did it,” Reno announced, calm at first. But then he burst with joy with his fists in the air. “He came to seek advice from the master of romance, yo!” 

Tseng’s glower could be compared to a pair of daggers. “Do you want me to regret it?”

“Trust me, man. You’ll thank me later.”

* * *

Tseng stood before the full-length mirror, feeling ridiculous with his jacket and shirt not just unbuttoned, but exposing his chest while his tie dangled loosely. His long hair wasn’t horrible untied, so that was the one thing he liked. What he disliked, however, was how some of his black locks draped over one eye. 

“Reno, this is extremely unnecessary.” 

Reno rolled his eyes and patted his shoulders. “You look great, yo! You’re less of a stick-in-the-mud when you’re like this. Gotta give good vibes.”

“I’m not a stick-in-the-mud,” he protested. “I simply choose not to look…less polished.” His eyes narrowed near the end.

“Hey, you wanna look the part to make your next move with Cella.”

“I look absurd.”

He released his shoulders and stepped to the side. “No, you look like a hot guy. For once.” Tseng glared at his comrade. Reno’s hands shot up. “I’m joking! Geez.”

Tseng returned his gaze back to his reflection. He looked like a stripper! What was Reno thinking? Oh wait, Tseng mused. He wasn’t.

Reno rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring his partner’s nasty glare directed at him from the mirror.

“Looks are covered.” He formed a big smirk. “Now for the attitude,” he jested to himself unless he wanted to provoke Tseng again.

“I wish to look presentable, _not_ look like I’m modeling for ShinRa Magazine!”

“C’mon on, lighten up!” The fiery redheaded Turk grinned, doing a confident stance. “Cella will be all over you when she sees you tonight. Right, Rude?”

Rude froze at his partner’s cocky blue gaze. The quiet Turk lowered his gaze back to his magazine and pretended to not pay attention.

“Rude?” Reno paced toward him and snatched the magazine. “Did ya hear what I said?”

Thank gods for his shades or else his wide-eyed face would have been a dead giveaway. “About what?” 

“Well? Does Tseng look swoon-worthy for his babe or what?” Reno’s pearly white grin grew twice in size.

Rude did a once-over of Tseng’s appearance. He deliberately delayed his response by adjusting his sunglasses first. “…I thought he had a date.”

Reno’s mood took a plunge as his arms sagging exaggeratedly. “Damnit, Rude, you too???”

Tseng’s shoulders sagged as well. He started to regret ever confiding in Reno about his goals to impress Cella. His methods to “woo her” were too daring…and revealing for the serious and stern Turk. Sick of having his chest exposed for no apparent reason, Tseng buttoned up his shirt. His jacket and tie were adjusted, and he brushed his hair off his eye. Disappointment struck Reno while Rude reclaimed his magazine.

“Awwwww, you’re no fun.” Reno sank onto his couch. “So, is that a no to my flirting lessons?”

“As in imitating you? I have to decline.”

“Do you even know how to flirt?” He smirked playfully.

Tseng ignored the question. His bruised pride was enough punishment. Now that he resembled a dignified man again, he marched straight to the door. “I’ll speak to her brother.”

“Fine, but you do realize who her brother is, right?” Reno raised an eyebrow.

He paused, his hand gripping the doorknob. If Reno’s advice was out of Tseng’s comfort zone, then what Genesis might suggest would have him running.

“…Good point.” No way was he going to become a dramatic romantic like the red-clad Genesis Rhapsodos. Or risk having LOVELESS beaten into his brain.

As Tseng left, Reno waited until the sound of footsteps faded. Well he tried. With a hand supporting his chin, he stared at Rude. “Be honest, Rude. Is my advice crap?”

Rude shrugged, his eyes glued to the magazine. Little did Reno know, he could see himself trying out his methods on Tifa. The fleeting thought passed as swiftly as it came to mind.

* * *

Seeking Reno for romantic advice was a debacle he wanted to delete from his mind. He would most certainly skip paying Genesis a visit. Living through another fiasco would only humiliate him more. No, the person he should have spoken to first was one of Cella’s companions, the queen of all that was pink and the biggest bat fanatic in STORM. Aria Bloom.

Aria’s humming reverberated in her apartment when Tseng arrived to her door. Adorable squeaks joined her lively melody. He supposed she was preparing her pet bats a snack. That brought a gentle smile. 

He knocked on her door. “Who is it??” Aria called merrily.

“It’s Tseng.”

“Just a minute!” 

More like a second as Aria swung the door open. Her bubbly mood illuminated the hallways just like her bright pink dress full of ruffles and red ribbons. Her waves of caramel hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her pale blue eyes were full of life. 

“Hi, Tseng!”

“Hello, Aria.” Tseng smiled politely.

A tiny black bat flew to Aria and landed on her shoulder, wearing a big pink bow.

Tseng gave the bat a soft smile. “Hello, Dusky.”

Dusky squeaked happily. Aria giggled and petted her bat, then faced Tseng again. “What’s up??”

“Are you occupied?”

“No. Dusky and I are just having fun together. The rest of the bats are with my parents today. Come in! I made cake!”

Aria led Tseng to her pink-and-red living room. The walls were a gentle tint of light pink, her picture frames full of heart rhinestones in various shades of red. The deep red carpet contrasted the lighter colors with their dark hue, and vases full of red and pink roses gave the room a little pop. Her red heart-themed sofas and couches enhanced the cute atmosphere, with pastel pink and burgundy fluffy heart pillows scattered on the furniture. 

Dusky made herself comfortable on a pastel pink heart pillow while Aria took a seat next to Tseng. A white cake stuffed with strawberry pieces resided at the coffee table. A pitcher of pink lemonade sat next to it.

She cut a slice for him. “Strawberry cake. Classic, but delicious!” She handed him the plate and offered him a glass of lemonade. “Lemonade?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He didn’t tell anyone yet, but Tseng liked Aria’s baking. That is, her desserts that weren’t sugary sweet. Her strawberry cake was one of her sweet, but healthy desserts, a personal favorite. Healthy sweets were a rarity, in his opinion. Too much sugar wasn’t always required, and this particular cake was a perfect example. The lemonade matched the subtle sweetness of the cake.

“So, what’s up?” Aria asked, taking a bite of her own slice of cake. “I know you didn’t just come here for my cake.”

“Cella and I are having a date tonight.”

“Really?! That’s great!” Aria clapped, overjoyed by the news. Dusky squeaked in agreement. “You’re really getting into your relationship, aren’t you?” 

Aria’s brilliant smile caused Tseng to become nervous again. Dusky flew and landed on Aria’s shoulder, almost looking like she was smiling too. They were two peas in a pod, without a doubt.

“Yes. But I wish to do something special for her.” 

“What do you mean?” She blinked twice. Then her smile converted into a teasing smirk while Tseng ate more cake. “Ohhhhhhh, I get what you mean. Sex!”

He flinched, choking on a piece of cake, so he gulped down some more lemonade. “Excuse me?!” 

“If that’s what you’re worried about, just use protection and go wild! Easy!” Her bat companion’s high-pitched squeak emphasized her pure surprise and confusion.

“Aria!” Heat crept up to Tseng’s neck. “That’s not what I was implying! It’s far too early for that.”

Her effervescent smile froze at the answer. Then she frowned in awkward understanding. “Oh.”

This wasn’t working at all. Tseng set his plate of cake aside and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands covering his face. He had never realized he was this inexperienced on romance. He understood his feelings of love for Cella, but the rest of the package was like learning a complicated language.

“Tseng?” The perkiness in Aria’s expression toned itself down as concern laced her voice. “You know I was kidding, right…? I know you wouldn’t go there just yet.” 

“What am I going to do?” Tseng’s voice was so soft, Aria had to strain to hear him.

“Tseng, it’s just a date.”

“You don’t understand.” He dropped his arms and forced himself to look at her. “I’m not a hopeless romantic. I don’t understand how any of this works.”

Aria stared at him, her eyes slightly narrowed. “What do you mean you don’t understand? You’ve been dating Cella for a couple of months now.”

“Yes, I know that, but our relationship just seems…monotonous. I must make tonight special unlike our previous dates.”

“I don’t get it, Tseng. Does Cella think you’re not trying?”

Tseng was about to respond, but when Aria asked that question, words wouldn’t leave his lips. 

“Well…? Does she think you’re not trying hard enough?”

“No, she does not.”

“Does she think you’re boring?”

“No.”

“Does she have fun with you?”

“Yes.”

“Does she trust you with her feelings?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

The pair’s chocolate and crystal blue eyes locked contact. Dusky quietly glanced at them. Tseng didn’t answer the question right away. In fact, how could he? What _was_ the problem, exactly? His stern gaze softened as the truth dawned on him. The problem was nonexistent. It was all in his mind.

“Tseng. This isn’t like you.” Aria patted his shoulder. “Cella loves you. You don’t need to do anything super special just to make your moments with her memorable. Forcing yourself to try harder isn’t right. Things have to happen naturally.”

“I’m not accustomed to romance.”

“Tseng, you’re no Prince Charming,” she said with a reassuring smile. “Not in the traditional sense, but who said you have to be for Cella?”

Tseng pondered on that for a moment. Cella never asked him for much. As for being Prince Charming, Cella seemed more like the type to not need someone to sweep her off her feet. In fact, _she_ was the one who swept _him_ off his feet. The humorous mental image and Aria’s kind words relieved him of his stress. He couldn’t play the part of Prince Charming even if he tried, but Cella wouldn’t see him any differently.

Dusky landed on Tseng’s shoulder and patted his head.

“See? Even Dusky agrees. Cella loves you for you, so just be yourself. And trust me, you’ll get used to the romance stuff. Just don’t forget to do it your own way. Cella will love that.”

Tseng exchanged glances with the duo, feeling his agitation melting away. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” His smile returned. “It’s a relief I didn’t listen to Reno.”

“Stripper look and lessons on flirting?” Aria grinned.

“How did you know?” He asked, wide-eyed.

“He suggested the same thing to Vinny one time.”

“I…I see.” 

Aria and Dusky exchanged glances before she added, “He went through with it. It was hilarious!”

Vincent Valentine accepted Reno’s tips on romance?! For a moment, the gears in Tseng’s brain jammed at an image of Vincent flaunting his chest and behaving like a flirt.

“I had to stop Vinny when he couldn’t keep up with the act. I love him even if he’s not the flirty type. You see, Tseng? Just be yourself, and you’ll be fine. Cella loves you, right? Then show her the man you truly are.”

* * *

Cella groaned, tossing a handful of outfits to her bed. Jewel Claire was seated away from the pile, twirling a strand of her long dark brown hair. Her steel blue eyes shook with mild shock at the clothes Cella rejected.

“C-Cella,” she stammered, her voice very gentle and soft, “y-you w-went through your entire wardrobe now!”

“And I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to wear!” She smacked a palm over her forehead. “Tseng is coming over soon. Jewel, help?”

Jewel’s thoughtful eyes roamed over the mountain of clothes while her fingers stroked her big and fluffy light blue heart pendant. She hummed. “M-Maybe…Maybe go for the midnight blue dress? Tseng d-does like that one. A lot.” She let out a faint giggle.

“I have three.”

“The darkest one you have.” 

“He really has a thing for darker colors. Or is it because I’m the one wearing them? Either way, thanks, Jewel!” The fiery redhead grinned, her eyes the brightest of blue. “Now I suck at styling my hair, so care to help with that?”

“Yeah.” 

Jewel followed Cella to the bathroom to assist her before her date arrived. Plus she could use this opportunity to experiment with her hairstyling skills. Cella figured Jewel needed someone to practice on and preferred that it would be someone who wouldn’t poke at her insecurities. Jewel was like a little sister to Cella, and she knew whoever tried to upset her, they would answer to her.

Humming a soothing melody, Jewel worked to get the hairstyle right as shown in the book. Nothing too advanced for both of their sakes. Just a simple styled ponytail, leaving a couple of strands caressing Cella’s face. Jewel made sure the big black hair clip secured the ponytail. 

“Done!” Jewel exclaimed delicately, turning the chair around.

Cella faced the mirror and chuckled. “You nailed it! Good job.”

Jewel modestly lowered her gaze, her smile vibrant. The sound of the doorbell conveniently alerted them. “Have fun, Cella.”

“I will.” Cella grabbed her purse and hurried off to the man she loved with all her heart.

* * *

The date had been going smoothly throughout the evening. Cella had suggested dinner and a walk in the city of Edge. Two typical things for their date, but she would spice things up. She just hoped Tseng would like the ending to their date, especially this one. 

Confident that he would love her surprise, Cella leaned on Tseng during their romantic stroll down the streets. A sideways glance helped her catch the pallid color powdering his cheeks. Oh, she just loved how he maintained his composure even when his flustered expression said otherwise.

The streets were illuminated by the streetlights during the first signs of night, preventing any unpleasant individuals from catching them off-guard. But then again, who would go after one of STORM’s strong women with the most powerful ice abilities and a ruthless Turk who got his missions done in one fell swoop? 

“Hey, Tseng?”

“Yes?” 

“Isn’t this romantic?”

Tseng’s smile reflected his contentment. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

Cella sensed something in his expression, but she couldn’t decipher the emotion hidden behind those beautiful, brown eyes. 

“Your dress,” he added, trying to smile casually. “It…accentuates your…beauty.” He called that a flirtatious remark? He wanted to hit himself. _This is humiliating!_

She surprised him with a peck on the cheek that left him frozen. They stopped walking as she tried not to laugh. “Thank you! I never knew you secretly admired my body.”

He veered his awkward gaze from her. “I-I don’t do that.” Not that often, but he wasn’t going to risk making that confession.

She found his nervous behavior and awkward flirting so adorable, she made him blush with another kiss on the cheek. “Sure, you don’t. Anyway, I have a surprise for you. Follow me!”

Before he could even ask, Cella grabbed his hand and started running. “What? Cella!” He stumbled along the way.

Cella laughed as they ran down the empty streets. “Try to watch your step! You’re lucky I’m helping you keep up.”

“Where are we going???”

“I can’t tell you. Why else would it be a surprise?” 

Bewilderment painted his face, but he said nothing and followed her throughout the city. It was dark out by the time she set foot into her home in the forest. The two of them stepped into the house and sauntered to the modest and comfortable living room.

Cella knew Tseng would assume she wanted suggest something rather…intimate. The look on his face when she turned to him confirmed it. She had to hold back a chuckle to not have him believe it was true. She wanted to surprise him, not break him.

 _I can wait, Tseng. There’s no rush._

“So,” Cella said, taking a seat on her sofa, “take a seat.”

Tseng complied, trying to control his fluttering heart. What did she have in mind? She reached under the gray pillow, revealing a thin dark blue box. A black bow kept it sealed. She had given it her all by working overtime at STORM, and aside from Edge being a stark contrast to living in Midgar, it had the perfect shops that sold the best gifts. The one she worked hard to buy would now belong to the man she loved.

“Jewelry?” He never wore trinkets of any kind before.

“I guess?” She feigned innocence. “You decide.” 

Only one way to find out. Cella watched as Tseng accepted the delicate present and untied the bow. When he opened it, her smile widened as they looked at a silver digital watch. A suitable item for a Turk. His old watch had died not too long ago, so it was a surprisingly convenient present. But what made this watch different from the others was something he didn’t expect. 

Cella stroked the watch, her fingers tracing over the design etched on the flexible band. Lone red wings were connected with dark blue ones by tiny black stones, their smooth surfaces shimmering under the pale moonlight. 

“Cella…” Tseng didn’t know what to say. He carefully lifted the watch to brush the design himself. Red, black, and dark blue. Their favorite colors. “It’s beautiful.”

“I knew you’d love it,” Cella murmured happily, caressing his cheek.

Tseng faced her, mildly concerned. “I do. I just wish I had something in return.” 

“You don’t have to buy me anything.” She cupped his face, giving him all the love in the world with her sapphire eyes. “The best gift I cherish the most is you.”

“Really?”

“Of course, silly.” Cella snickered. “It’s not every day someone falls for a sexy Turk.”

Tseng’s cheeks flushed, but he chuckled despite the strange feelings coursing through him. Cella shared those powerful feelings, and after she safely set the watch on the coffee table, she captured Tseng with a kiss, their passion for one another beginning to intertwine. She wrapped her arms around him, and Tseng responded by pulling her closer to his embrace. 

They were in a daze when their lips eventually parted. Cella smirked sensually while Tseng took his time to recover, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

“Wow, you look cute like this,” Cella teased.

“And you’e a beautiful woman. I never believed I was capable of love, but you proved me wrong. I love and appreciate you, Cella.” He glanced at the watch with a warm smile. “And I’m grateful for the gift. I’ll make sure to cherish it with all my heart.”

With a gasp, he realized what he had just said. Did he just sound romantic? With little to no effort? Even Cella looked impressed. 

Cella circled her arms around his neck. “And you said you couldn’t be romantic.” 

Whether a romantic expert or not, Tseng knew his sincere words eliminated the remainder of his insecurities, and he gained the courage to give her a heartfelt kiss. That kiss alone possessed his deepest feelings for Cella, making any physical gift inadequate. After all, Cella didn’t want a traditional Prince Charming. He already _was_ her Prince Charming by just being himself.


End file.
